Love Isn't Enough
by Megzer
Summary: When Jeff went to rehab Tyler moved on with Phil Brooks CM Punk now it was their Wedding day but when a certain Enigma shows up she realizes maybe Jeff wasn't the only one with an addiction.


_**Hey guys! So it's been wayyyy too long since I've uploaded any new fics and i do apologize. I was writing this a few months ago and then neglected it so i decided to finish it and i FINALLY succeeded. Hope you read and enjoy it.**_

_**Most characters belong to WWE, TNA Or Themselves. **_

_**I Own Tyler and her Mom. **_

_**The lyrics used were that of Garth Brooks-The Dance. I take no credit for it. I just love the song and it seemed to fit the story.**_

* * *

><p>"Everyone's so happy." He thought to himself. Looking around at a large room of faces, some he knew and some he didn't. His co-workers surrounded him, all of them smiling, except for him. Weddings were supposed to be fun but not for Jeff. Not when the woman he loved was the bride. "Are you ok man?" His brother Matt asked patting him on the shoulder. "Yeah I'm fine." Jeff replied. Suddenly the room let out an applause as the bride and groom entered the venue. There she was, the girl he used to have mud fights with when they were little, the first girl he ever kissed, the girl he brought to prom, the girls life he had made hell in the last few years and he could never make it up to her. Jeff looked on with pain in his eyes as Tyler kissed her new husband Phil Brooks. Better known to wrestling fans as CM Punk, and for those who really knew their wrestling knew Phil and Jeff did not like each other, Phil was straight edged and Jeff, well he lived differently. He couldn't lie, Tyler looked beautiful, she was just how he imagined she would look if they had gotten married…. But this wasn't their wedding, it was hers and Phil's.<p>

Matt watched as his brother kept his eyes on Tyler. He felt bad for Jeff, but he had his chance, he had many chances with Tyler and he screwed them all up. Matt didn't blame her for moving on. Jeff had broken her heart many times and although he didn't like him, Matt was grateful that Phil was there to pick her up.

"Is he okay?" Amy asked her boyfriend. "I don't think so, he's taking this harder than I thought he would." As Matt finished his sentence, Jeff turned to them and spoke. "I'm gonna get some air." He said getting up from the table to leave.

"Should I go after him Matt?" Amy asked. Matt thought. "No he just needs some space Ames." He said kissing the former Women's champion's head. Amy knew Jeff was suffering but she knew Tyler was too, Tyler was her best friend and Amy was her maid of honour, she knew Jeff didn't like it but he would never make her choose. Amy hated seeing Jeff and Tyler apart, she missed their double dates, their road trips, she missed everything and what hurt her the most is that she knew Tyler still loved and would always love Jeffery Nero Hardy.

Jeff stood out onto the balcony, he needed the air, needed to get away from the happiness he felt he should be experiencing now. Instead he was alone and he knew it was his own fault. If he had only listened to Tyler all those years ago she'd still be his, not Phil's. He gritted his teeth thinking about Phil, who was he to take Tyler away? He could give her more than Brooks could!

He searched his pockets until he found the square box and took out a cigarette, he flicked the lighter and lit it before taking a drag.

"Jeff Hardy drop that cancer stick." A familiar voice said to him, he knew who it was straight away. He looked up to see Tyler standing there in her white wedding dress, looking like an angel. He couldn't stop looking at her, she was so beautiful and a little part of him hated her for it. She had always been the most beautiful thing, even when they were little, he only ever had eyes for her and now that was a problem since she was no longer his to call beautiful.

As Jeff became lost in his thoughts Tyler spoke. "I thought you quit those things?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"I did. I just felt like I needed one tonight."

She laughed. "Was the wedding that bad that it drove you to smoke?" He put out the cigarette. "There. Happy now?" He said giving a small smile.

Tyler looked at him. "You know that's the first smile I've seen from you all night." He nodded and said nothing. She knew she should have left it at that but instead she moved closer towards him, something told her to leave but a part of Tyler… a big part of Tyler couldn't find the strength to leave him yet. Leaving Jeff was always difficult. She knew that better than anyone.

"I never told you how amazing you looked did I?" He asked, she looked at him, surprised by his words.

"No. I guess you didn't" She said half smiling at him. Tyler wasn't sure if she wanted to hear him say it. She was worried she'd melt or cry. She hadn't been alone with him in so long and she was nervous. Nervous that her wall would come down and he'd see that she still loved him, that he'd see how her love for him never left.

"Well you do. You look beautiful, I've never seen anyone so beautiful." Jeff sighed. "I just wish….." He paused. It wasn't fair to pour his heart out now, not on her wedding day, not when she was happy. Hell he caused her so much pain, she deserved to be happy. He went to move on to something else but she spoke.

"Just wish what Jeff?" Tyler asked almost afraid of the answer she was going to receive. She didn't know if she was strong enough to hear what he was going say to her but she had asked and now she waited for him to speak.

"I wish that this was our day." He sighed. Tyler shifted uncomfortably. She knew they had to talk about what happened between them and although her wedding wasn't the best place, she never knew when they'd be alone again.

"Jeff….."

"I'm sorry." He said. Tyler looked at him. Her eyes were watering and she could feel it rapidly. "You'll never know how much I wanted this to be our day. You've always been the one I wanted to see at the top of that alter but you ruined everything, I gave you so many chances and you lost them all." She admitted.

"But when I got out of rehab and came back you were with Punk." Jeff said remembering in his head what it was like to see her with him for the first time when he came back to the WWE.

"And you never fought for me" She whispered.

"I didn't know you wanted me to."

She gave him a sad smile. "I always wanted you to fight for me, I had fought for us so many times, everyone said I was crazy for staying with you but I never listened because I loved you, you were everything I wanted but you picked drugs over me over and over again and I got sick of it. I thought you were going to die and I couldn't see you like that anymore. Picking you off the floor every night, watching you destroy your body, I begged you to stop, I pleaded with you! When you wouldn't stop I finally left, because It killed me to see you like that." Tears fell to the ground.

Jeff walked to her and wiped the tears from her face. He tried not to cry but it was too late, he hated seeing Tyler upset, especially when it was him who had gotten her upset. "You'll never realize how sorry I am for everything I put you through. My heart has been empty since the day you left." She hugged him. She never wanted to let go of him but she had to, she was Tyler Brooks now, wife of CM Punk not Jeff Hardy and it killed her.

"Jeff you'll find someone, I promise." She cried as the words left her mouth… truth being told, she didn't want anyone else to have him. In her mind after all this time he was still hers. Jeff was still the man she loved more than anyone and the wedding ring she now wore on her finger felt like a restraining order to keep her away from him.

"I found someone a long time ago and I fucked it up. Who could ever replace you Ty? You're the only one I've ever loved, you're the only one I could ever love… after you there's nothing. My life has always had you in it and I let Phil take you, I let you go and I'll never forgive myself for that. It was supposed to be me and you always and I ruined everything." Jeff said hanging his head placing his hands on the wall of the balcony.

"_**Will the bride and groom come to the floor for their first dance"**_

Said Phil's best man Scott Colton. As soon as she heard the song playing Tyler suddenly felt a panic through her body, Jeff looked up at the sky and sighed. "Go Ty, your Husbands waiting." She could still feel tears fall from her face, she didn't want to go in, she didn't want to leave Jeff. As she watched people search the room for her she knew it was only a matter of time before someone would see them out on the balcony. Tyler could hear her name being called and suddenly she picked up the courage to grab Jeff's hand and lead him down the stairway and through the garden, she stopped for a moment and took off her shoes before running with him again.

"Ty what're you doin?" Jeff asked as they hid under an arch. She smiled at him. "Listen to the song."

As he listened, the music and words became familiar to him. _**"Looking back on the memory of the dance we shared beneath the stars above. For a moment all the world was right, how could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye." **_The words spoke to him now more than ever. He looked at Tyler as she placed her hands on his face. "Its our prom song, its our song." She said with a lump in her throat once more. "I couldn't go in there and dance to this with Phil, its not right." Tyler said with thoughts of her their prom running through her mind, that had been the first time she knew she was in love with him and years later that love still burned in her heart and in his. Jeff caught her and lifted her chin. "Dance with me?" He asked.

Without hesitation she gladly accepted as he took her hand and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"_**Holding you, I held everything, for a moment wasn't I the King, but if I'd only known how the King would fall, Hey who's to say, you know I might have changed it all."**_

He held her tighter and whispered in her ear as she tightened her grip on his neck, resting her head on his chest. "_And now I'm glad I didn't know, the way it all would end they way it all would go, our lives are better left to chance, I could have missed the pain but I'd have had to miss the dance._" Tyler kept her head on his chest even after the song had finished. Now that she was back in his arms even if it was only for a few minutes, she knew that that moment had made her more happy than Phil had in their entire relationship. She wasn't blaming Phil, Tyler only blamed herself for never moving on. She knew she never would. Jeff Hardy was always her soul mate whether she wanted to admit that or not.

Jeff continued to hold her tight, resting his chin lightly on her hair. He wanted to lift her up, carry her away and bring Tyler home to his house, the house they once both called home, where she belonged with him. He heard her sigh as she began to let go. "Do you want to go back in?" He asked her as she thought. All the memories she had tried to forget had come in to hit her one by one, she missed her old life with him so much, she missed Amy, Matt, Shane, Shannon, Gilbert and all the rest. She missed her house, their dogs, everything. Tyler shook her head, was she really thinking she could go through this again? Go with Jeff and just leave Phil on their wedding day with everyone there. She couldn't humiliate him like that, not after everything he had done for her, he had saved her, made her feel safe and loved but she knew she didn't love him. No where as much as she loved Jeff anyway. "Come with me?" He whispered. She closed her eyes. She knew she wanted to. But Phil didn't deserve this, he deserved so much better, he deserved a wife who wasn't in love with another man.

"Jeff I cant leave with you." Tyler sighed. "But you want to?" He asked, she nodded a yes before breaking down and crying. He caught her again and hugged her. "I miss you so much Jeff, I miss our life, I miss everything." She admitted. "Shh darlin, I miss you too, everyday I miss you more, knowing a day gone without you is a day wasted. It'll all be okay."

He wiped her tears. "I cant do this to Phil, not on our wedding day, I owe him so much. I have to give our marriage a try, he deserves that after everything he's done for me." Jeff's heart sank as the words left Tyler's mouth. In Jeff's eyes Tyler was still his girl and just because Phil got to call her his wife didn't mean he loved her more or knew her better. There were things that Tyler had only ever told Jeff, memories that only they shared, places that only they had known about. Phil didn't know her at all. If he did, he would have never let her go through with this wedding.

"You know I thought I was over you. I told myself I didn't love you anymore, no matter how many people tried to tell me I did, I wouldn't listen, now I see all I did was hide my feelings in a glass box, I wouldn't let them out but people could still see in. I told myself I was strong enough to come out here and talk to you without feeling anything for you, I told myself that maybe we could even be friends, but the minute you looked at me, everything came back and now I know the glass box is broken and I'm back to where I started, being hopelessly in love with you Jeff Hardy."

Jeff looked at her as passion filled his eyes and love filled his heart. He wanted so badly to kiss her but he wouldn't do that, Jeff may not like Phil but he respected him enough to not kiss his wife, he knew if he kissed Tyler he wouldn't stop. Her taste would pull him in and he'd never get out. He had dreamed of her so many times. Every dream ending the same. With her leaving hand in hand with him. But today wasn't a dream it was reality and she wasn't leaving with him.

"Tyler Phil's looking for you dear." Her Mother spoke while glaring at how close Jeff and her Daughter were. Tyler nodded. "I'm coming Mom." Her Mother nodded and began walking upstairs again. Tyler sighed and turned to face him again. "She likes you better than Phil believe it or not." Jeff smiled at that. He knew Tyler's mother had loved him to death but she had gotten fed up of the way he treated her Daughter. He didn't blame Tyler's mother. He knew she was right although right now he didn't care who hated him once Tyler knew that he loved her. Only her.

"Tyler I'll always lo…" She put her fingers to his lips. "I know. She whispered while tears streamed down her face. He caught her hand. "I have to go." He said. She could do nothing but cry as she walked up the stairs and their hands separated. Tyler looked back one last time at him before she could no longer see him in the distance. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before entering the building again. She had to stay strong. She couldn't fall to pieces now. Tyler searched the room for her Husband but he was nowhere to be seen. She continued to the hall and found him standing at the front door of the hotel his back facing her.

"Hey." She said smiling at him. He didn't respond or look at her.

"Phil?"

"Why did you go through with this Ty?" He whispered letting his head rest on the wall. "Because I love you?" She answered taking his hand. Tyler knew she wasn't lying. She did love Phil but she loved Jeff more. She'd never love anyone more than Jeff and she hated knowing that fact.

"Its not enough though is it?" Phil questioned finally taking a glance at her. "If it was you and Hardy would still be together and you'd have left with him a few minutes ago."

Shock hit her as she realised he'd seen her with Jeff moments ago. "Jeff and I are just friends now."

He laughed a little. "You're not friends. You and him could never be just friends. You'll be in love until it kills you both. I should have never let you go through with this."

"You say that as if you had me tied to a chair. I married you because I wanted to."

"You married me because you felt you owed me."

Tyler shook her head. "That's not true!" He ignored her reply.

"I saw the way you looked at him out there. You've never looked at me like that. You've never melted in my arms they way you did in his. I can't compete with him Tyler not when it comes to you."

Tyler didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to kiss him and tell him he was wrong but she knew he was right. She hated herself for hurting Phil she hated herself for not being able to move on from Jeff. Phil was right she'd love Jeff until it killed her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He took her hand. "So am I." He said as he handed her the ring she had only put on his finger a few hours ago. "I'm sorry that I wasn't him Tyler." She cried as he kissed her forehead before walking out the door leaving her standing there. Alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that's it guys :) Hope you liked it. I'm thinking of possibly another chapter What do you think? Anyway be easy on the reviews i haven't done this in a while lol.<strong>_


End file.
